A Drabble A Day
by Songficcer
Summary: 30 drabbles challenge focusing on Mako and Ami!
1. Beginning

_AN: Trying out a 30 day drabble challenge. All will be about Mako and Ami and the word prompt will the chapter title. WISH ME LUCK._

_Prompts are from _30 Day Challenge_ via tumblr._

* * *

**-Beginning-**

Viridian eyes flashed her way and pink lips turned up into a smile. A smirk. Mercury felt herself blush.

The Jovian princess was a sight to behold, tall and muscular, and so very beautiful with tanned skin and dark chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail. The stark white body suit of her fuku left little to the imagination and her green skirt showed off her long, lean legs. Jupiter was strong and feminine and Mercury felt her knees go weak at the sight of her.

Jupiter's smirk softened into a gentle smile at the smaller warrior and Mercury's heart gave an audible thump. The blue-haired princess never believed in love at first sight.

Until now.


	2. Simple

**-Simple-**

It was dark in the apartment. Makoto smiled from her seat on the couch, a large comforter wrapped around her. Ami had just walked into the living room from having changed into her PJs.

Ami smiled at Makoto and blushed a bit, the taller woman always eliciting such a response just by glancing at the smaller woman. She came to stop beside the couch, which they had moved so it faced the large window that was streaked with raindrops.

Makoto's grin softened and she raised her arms, opening the blanket up for Ami who gladly took the invitation. Ami sat and curled into Makoto's side, her arms wrapping around Makoto's waist. The brunette lowered her arms, encasing them both in the blanket.

Makoto gently squeezed Ami's shoulder with her hand and kissed the top of her head. Lightening struck and they both turned toward the window just as thunder rolled above their heads.

Ami smiled and closed her eyes, happy and relaxed in Makoto's arms.


	3. Restless

**-Restless-**

"You're fidgeting," Rei whispered.

Ami took a deep breath and released it. Her chest felt heavy and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She tried to still her hands but within moments she was wringing them again.

"I can't help it," she whispered over her shoulder to Rei. "I'm so nervous," she finally admitted out loud. "And scared."

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you scared?"

Ami took another deep breath and released it slowly. She swore her heart was about to hammer out of her chest. "This didn't exactly work out for my mother. What if I make the same mistakes?"

"You are _not_ your mother," Rei said reassuringly, placing her hands on Ami's shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "And you're not your father for that matter, either."

Ami took another deep, slow breath and released it. Was it cold in here or was it just her? The bluenette looked before her and saw Minako standing opposite of her, a few feet back. The blond smiled at Ami and gave her a thumbs up. Ami began to shake.

"What if-"

"_No,_" Rei said gently but forcefully.

Ami took another deep breath just as the wedding march began to play. Ami's head snapped up as the double doors on the opposite end of the church swung open. Ami's breath caught as Usagi, her arm looped around Makoto's, began to walk down the isle.

Though Usagi was often a vision in most of her formal dresses, she paled in comparison to Makoto with her long, flowing gown. Her auburn hair was down and styled into ringlets that framed her face. Shy emerald eyes glanced up at Ami and a happy smile spread across the Amazon's face.

In that moment, Ami never felt more calm and sure.

* * *

_AN: In case it wasn't clear, Usagi was walking Mako down the isle :D_


	4. Snowflake

**-Snowflake-**

The Amazon was proud as she lifted her shirt for Ami to see. The pair stood in Makoto's apartment, the brunette having called Ami over with the promise of something exciting to show her. And there, below Makoto's bra and along her ribs, was a tattoo of a stylized snowflake.

Though a simple gesture it still spoke volumes. And though Ami herself didn't quite understand permanently branding yourself, she realized what it meant to Makoto; what _she_ meant to Makoto and her heart swelled with love.

"So, what do you think," Makoto asked somewhat timidly.

Ami smiled brightly up at the Amazon and answered truthfully, "I love it."


	5. Denial

**-Denial-**

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't.

Makoto was out on a _date_?

Sure, the brunette was boy crazy (though she had nothing on Minako-chan) but this was no ordinary date with a dashing and handsome boy.

Haruka was a dashing and handsome woman.

The girls had all fallen under hers and Michiru's charm to some degree. But to go on a date with one of them? Anyone with half a mind could see the two of them belonged together and that Makoto was well on her way for heartbreak.

And in the end, where would that leave Makoto?

Ami swallowed hard. Knowing that Makoto was not against dating other women-

Where in the end would that leave _her?_


	6. Prepared

**-Prepared-**

Mercury stood stoically, a smile on her face. She seemed almost relaxed as the artic wind whipped around around. She would have fooled anyone else with her gaze and demeanor. But not her closest friends. They could see the fear and doubt in her shinning blue eyes.

"Don't worry," Mercury said reassuringly. "I won't die."

The other senshi knew better. After Jupiter had fallen, the strongest of them, how could small Mercury stand against the Negaverse and win?

With heavy but understanding hearts, Mars and Venus all but dragged their Moon Princess away.

Mercury turned even as she felt Sailor Moon's eyes bore into the back of her head. She felt the ground shake beneath her feet as the DD Girls rallied for their attack against her.

She was alone. But she was ready.


	7. Diamond

**-Diamond-**

Ami bustled about the apartment, her pager for the hospital going off for a second time.

"Yes, yes," she mumbled, "I got it the first time. Geez."

Makoto sighed as she watched her girlfriend fly around the apartment, changing her clothes and attempting to find her keys. It was meant to be a romantic night for them; dinner for two (made by Makoto of course), wine, a slow dance, a good late night movie. The perfect way to spend their fifth anniversary.

And then Ami's pager for the hospital went off.

Makoto knew how important Ami's job was and didn't begrudge the woman for emergencies when they popped up. But it still stung a bit as Ami rushed to the door to answer the call.

"I'm so sorry, Mako-chan," Ami said as she dug through her purse, still in pursuit of hey keys. Her blue eyes paused in their search and she looked up at her forlorn lover. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Makoto gave a small, sad smile. "I know."

Having found her keys, Ami walked to Makoto and hugged her tightly. "I shouldn't be long. Will you still be up?"

Makoto returned the hug and nodded. "I will."

Ami reached up and kissed Makoto on the lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"Me, too," Makoto responded and Ami glared at her. Makoto smirked.

And then Ami was gone, the apartment door closing behind her with a soft click. Makoto sighed and shoved her hands inside her pockets. Her fingers closed around the velvet box in her pocket. She sighed again.

Another time, perhaps, will be the perfect time.


	8. Tremble

_AN: Couple of notes here... Sorry for not keeping up on the daily aspect of this challenge. Life is sorta kicking me in the face right now and I haven't been feeling too well because of it. So, even if I slip on the daily part, I plan on finishing the challenge regardless._

_Second, did you guys see the shiny new cover art? That was done by my friend Fishwolf2215, inspired by this story's chapter 'Snowflake.' She gave me permission to use it :3_

* * *

**-Tremble-**

Their lips came together as Makoto pushed Ami through the bedroom door and toward the bed. Makoto's hands were lost in Ami's hair but were soon pulled away when the smaller woman pulled and lifted Makoto's shirt from her. Despite being the one in control now, Makoto realized something was wrong when she felt Ami shaking.

Ami's hands shook as she reached for Makoto's bra to unfasten it. Makoto pulled away and reached behind her, to grab at Ami's hands.

"Ami..."

"I'm okay," Ami insisted, reaching for Makoto again but the brunette held her hands firmly between them.

"We can stop, Ami," Makoto said softly, realizing Ami's tremors were getting worse.

"But, I know you want to keep going," Ami said, her voice shaking slightly.

Makoto smiled and rested her head against Ami's. She brought the smaller woman's hands to her lips and softly kissed the knuckles.

"Only when you're ready, too."

"But-"

"_Only_ when we're both ready."


	9. Memory

**-Memory-**

Not only had the school year finished, but Ami would be graduating in a few days, too. It had been a long few years being abroad, away from her mother and friends.

Her family.

And Makoto.

Ami's blue eyes fell to her nightstand and the photo that she had yet to pack away for her move back to Japan. It was of her and Makoto, on Ami's last trip home last summer. Usagi had managed to snap the photo during one of their group outings to the park. It was a back shot of Makoto and Ami sitting on a bench. The brunette's long arms were outstretched along the back of the bench and Ami was smiling up at her, her hands folded in her lap. Ami remembered Makoto had just made a joke, a crude one at that, and Ami couldn't help but laugh, even if she had scolded her girlfriend after.

It was a simple and candid photo of them and Ami had fallen in love with the picture when Usagi had shown it to her. She had made sure to get a copy before heading back off for school.

Ami smiled, her fingertips brushing over the simple black frame that held the picture. She couldn't wait to go home.


	10. Accusation

-**Accusation**-

The brunette's stare was level and angry. Green eyes narrowed at her but Ami didn't so much as flinch. In fact, she smirked.

"You're cheating," Makoto growled out.

The bluenette's smile grew. "I would never-"

"I saw you take that short cut, Mizuno," Makoto said, her eyes narrowing. "You're cheating!"

"If it was cheating, they wouldn't have added it to the track," Ami countered, her smile still in place.

Makoto couldn't argue that. She turned her glare to the tv before them and huffed. After a moment, she turned back to Ami and raised her game controller.

"Best three out of five," Makoto asked. "Loser does dishes."

Ami giggled. "You're on, Kino."


	11. Letters

**-Letters-**

Makoto took a deep breath and released it in an attempt to steady herself. She was nervous and had a lot of pent of restless energy. She had run around all day, making sure the apartment had been scrubbed top to bottom. Not that it wasn't near immaculate to begin with.

Ami was coming home tomorrow.

With that thought, Makoto felt a smile spread across her face before she plopped onto her bed.

It had been nearly a year since she had seen the bluenette. Okay, so it was only nine months but Makoto rounded it up. Too damn long was a better measurement of time, she reckoned.

Rolling onto her side, Makoto opened the drawer to her nightstand and pulled out a stack of envelopes held together by a rubber band. Letters from Ami during the school year. Taking the most recent one from the pile, Makoto sat the stack beside her. She took the letter from the envelope and opened it, her green eyes taking in Ami's neat script.

Nothing too over the top and nothing too mushy, Ami wrote to tell Makoto she missed her and couldn't wait to come home. And while Ami had missed all of their friends and her mother, it was Makoto she couldn't wait to see again. Emails, hand-written letters, and even phone calls weren't enough to keep her connected to the brunette. Ami wrote to tell the Amazon how she had missed her touch, her smell, her taste.

Makoto blushed but smiled, holding the letter to her chest and sighed happily. Just a few hours more and Makoto would be able to hold Ami instead of a piece of paper.

* * *

_AN: A sort of continuation of chapter 9, _Memory,_ just from Mako's POV._


	12. Haze

**-Haze-**

She shuddered, gasping for breath as she came down. Her emerald eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling but didn't see it. Her heart hammering in her chest, she couldn't help the small smile spreading on her face, her eyelids falling closed again.

Makoto shivered as she felt Ami's fingertips along her hips in a teasing caress. She moaned softly when the bluenette placed a kiss just beside her navel. The bed shifted and Makoto felt the weight of the smaller woman above her. Green eyes opened to reveal Ami above her with a smirk on her lips.

Makoto grinned and pulled Ami down to her and kissed her hard before flipping them over, pinning Ami beneath her.


	13. Promise

**-Promise-**

Mercury stood in the cold, the wind whipping about her on the balcony. Snow fell from the sky and landed in her hair. But this wasn't the relaxing snow fall during Christmas. The snow was thick and menacing. It signaled changed.

She sighed. She remembered vividly the last time she stood in such freezing tempertures. D-Point. The day they all died. For the first time.

Mercury felt a warm hand slide into her own before it squeezed her fingers. She looked up and through the blue tint of her visor saw Jupiter at her side, and she felt a calmness she didn't moments before.

Jupiter turned to her and graced Mercury with a reassuring smile.

_It'll all be okay._

Mercury took a deep breath and finally returned the smile she was given. She turned back toward the sleeping city and took another deep breath to ready herself.

Crystal Tokyo was upon them.


	14. Silver

**-Silver-**

"Marry me!"

Makoto froze, her hand resting on the doorknob. Slowly she turned toward Ami, whose face was flushed and her hands slightly outstretched. In her trembling fingers sat a small, velvet box with a simple silver band and small diamond.

Makoto swallowed hard as she turned to face her girlfriend. This hadn't been anything she had expected when she came over tonight. And Ami had been so fidgety and nervous that Makoto felt she should leave early, which was what she was in the process of attempting to do. Until...

"Please," Ami said softly, "Please, marry me, Mako-chan?"

Makoto's eyes burned as a happy smile spread across her face.


	15. Wind

**-Wind-**

Blue hair tousled as the breeze blew by. The Autumn air was chilly but Ami's hand was warm with Makoto's fingers wrapped around her own.

The breeze died down and Makoto stopped and smiled down at Ami before running the fingers of her other hand through short strands of blue. Ami smiled and closed her eyes at the sensation.

She hoped another breeze would happen by again soon.


	16. Order

**-Order-**

Her life had been tidy. Everything had its place and everything in its place. Nothing askew. She had her studies and she had been happy with that.

Then _she_ happened.

She sat on the floor before the low table, notebooks open in front of her, her pen scribbling down various notes for her classes. A pair of strong hands belying the gentleness of their owner curved over her stomach and she shivered at the warm breath in her ear.

"Aren't you almost done?"

Ami smiled and looked over her shoulder into bright green eyes. Makoto leaned into the smaller woman as she kneeled behind her, her eyes narrowed at the evil homework currently stealing Ami from her.

"Almost," Ami responded. She bit her lip when she felt one of Makoto's hands slip under her shirt, teasing the skin of her belly.

"Is there any way I can convince you to hurry," Makoto asked, her nails lightly raking against pale skin as her eyes turned to Ami.

Ami swallowed hard.

Her life, once strictly disciplined, now contained chaos. And chaos had never before been so beautiful.


	17. Flame

**-Flame-**

Blue eyes focused on the candle before her. Storms always seemed to knock the power out in the apartment when they became particularly bad. But Mako-chan was always prepared and had the candles out on the low table before them at the first hint of the lights flickering. All so Ami could contiue to study.

But, the more she thought about it, the more Ami realized she was not in the mood to study. Nor was she in the mood to waste the candle for something so trivial.

"Mako-chan?"

The brunette, attempting to finish her own school work, raised curious eyes to her girlfriend. "Yeah?"

The last thing Makoto saw was Ami's eyes darken before the smaller woman blew out the flame.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the hiatus. Health reasons. Whoo!_


	18. Formal

**-Formal-**

Kaya was unsure what to do with the brunette-haired young woman currently kneeling formally before her. When Makoto had asked to see her, without Ami present, this hadn't been what she had expected.

Makoto kneeled on the floor before the elder Mizuno, who was sitting in a chair, her hands flat on the floor and her head near touching it.

"Mizuno-sensei," Makoto began, "I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Kaya's eyes widened at the request, very surprised indeed. She had been concerned for her only daughter when she discovered she and the brunette were dating. She hadn't even realized Ami liked girls. But, over the years, Kaya had seen just how _good_ Makoto was to Ami. _For_ Ami. Kaya smiled. There was really only one answer to Makoto's request.

Kaya stood from her chair, stooping low to pull Makoto up with her. She wrapped her arms around the young woman and with a smile said, "Welcome to the family, Mako-chan."

* * *

_AN: Weddings seem to be a theme with me..._


	19. Companion

**-Companion-**

She had been solitary for most of her youth and for the most part, she had been content. She had wanted friends and a family that was actually there, but she had somehow convinced herself she was unworthy.

The young woman sighed and leaned into the other's shoulder, nuzzling her bicep through her sleeve.

A deep chuckle above her caused blue eyes to open and glance towards the sound. A strong arm lightly rested across her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She smiled up at the taller woman, happy to be near her. And happy to be shown, time again, that she deserved happy.


	20. Move

**-Move-**

"No, not there."

"I'm not comfortable _here_."

"Stop fidgeting."

"Holy shit, why are your feet so _cold_?!"

Makoto snorted as she wrapped her arm around Ami's waist in the dark. "Kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Ami huffed and rolled onto her side, away from the smirking brunette who simply curled into Ami from behind. They shuffled around a bit more before settling down to sleep.

* * *

_AN: So I was playing around with the idea of starting a fanfiction tumblr for my stories and for a way to interact with you guys. Would anyone be interested in me doing that?_


	21. Knowledge

**-Knowledge-**

Ami was the smart one. Ask anyone and all fingers would point to the bluenette. She always had a plan, of some kind, tucked away in that brain of hers. She was almost as cunning as Minako in this regard. Almost.

But Ami was the one who could pull facts from thin air and they be correct. She helped with school work and got them all into high school, and later into college.

She'd deny it. Of course. It was just her way.

Looking around her, Ami noticed little things in the apartment. Her favorite digital station was playing softly from Makoto's computer, creating an ambiance of soft background noise.

Her books and notes were neatly stacked beside _her _computer (they weren't there this morning), along with a plate of light sandwhiches.

A pillow and heating pad had been resting in her chair, at her back. She briefly remembered telling Makoto in passing that it had been aching today.

And now said woman was standing beside her, offering her a cup of warm tea and a kind smile.

Ami returns the smile as she takes the mug from the Amazon and taking a sip of the hot liquid inside. If she was so smart, then why was it Makoto who always knew what to do?


	22. Look

**-Look-**

She stared straight ahead. She would not be distracted. Could not. _Would_ not.

A soft giggle.

Azure eyes flicked to the right and caught a glimpse of sparkling emerald looking at her intently; amused.

_Dammit._


End file.
